The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Amorphous alloy was developed in 1960s, as the critical size of the initial amorphous alloy can only reach a micron level, it is difficult to be practically utilized; however, material properties of high strength, high hardness, corrosion resistance and excellent high temperature fluidity and so on have attracted massive scientists' interests.
However, amorphous alloy and method for manufacturing the same also needs to be improved.